


Keep Playing

by MakeItGayer



Series: Braces AU [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeItGayer/pseuds/MakeItGayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demyx has developed the habit of distracting Zexion whenever his boyfriend is playing a game. Today's no different, except that Demyx doesn't plan to take the other's attention away from the game. Zexion has a bit of trouble focusing on the game, but it's keeping quiet so Axel doesn't hear that he really has trouble with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Playing

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Braces by a year or two

"What the hell was that?" Zexion asked in surprise and anger.

" _I wanted to see if the gas station would explode,"_ Axel answered, his voice coming through the headphone of the other's headset. _"And it did."_

"It fucking killed me," he replied. He stared at the screen, a message stating his character was killed showed before fading and beginning to follow Axel's character. He set his controller down and rested his chin in his hand as he remained lying on his stomach.

" _Oh shit, it did?"_ the redhead asked and Zexion watched as the character on screen spun in a circle – Axel looking for him.

"Yes. Next time you shoot something that might explode, check your damn surroundings first." As he spoke, Zexion heard the door open and glanced to see Demyx coming into the bedroom. The blonde smiled at him before looking at the TV screen and the game currently playing.

" _Where do I go to find your character again?"_ Axel asked, his character running around to find any sign of Zexion's.

"In a room," he answered, turning his attention back to the screen. "You'll probably die before you get there though."

" _Shut the fuck up."_

"Who are you playing with?" Demyx asked as he came to the bed, sitting down beside his boyfriend.

"Axel," the other answered, not bothering to cover the microphone.

" _What?"_ the redhead asked at the sound of his name.

"I wasn't talking to you."

" _Whatever. If you're not going to help me find your damn character, at least help me finish this level. Tell me what to do."_

"Get to the checkpoint without dying."

" _Yes, I know that. Where is the checkpoint?"_

"It's the room with the red door."

" _Oh my fucking god,"_ Axel said in annoyance.

Zexion smirked to himself as he watched Axel's character go in a wrong direction, coming face to face with a crowd of zombies. He was alone at this point and his health was low, so it didn't take long before his character died as well. "Hm, you deserved that," he said, picking his controller back up as the game reset the level. "Don't fucking kill me this time."

" _Don't stand so close to explosives,"_ he said in warning. Zexion decided to listen – the redhead was prone to exploding whatever he can in the game. He also started a fire whenever he could. Zexion tried to keep the gasoline away from the other's character and he succeeded most of the time. There were still times though when there's a sudden fire or explosion, in turn dropping both their health bars.

He hummed in acknowledgment as he and Axel each prepped their characters and weapons. While doing so, he failed to notice Demyx moving to touch him until a hand was under his shirt and running up his back. The sudden touch caused him to gasp, in turn making him mess up in the game and miss a zombie, instead shooting too far left. Zexion glared at the blonde who only smiled back innocently. Silently, he went back to the game, missing how the blonde's smile turned into a smirk.

As he continued playing, he felt Demyx begin kissing his neck. Now that he was aware of what the other was doing, he managed to keep focus on the game. This was nothing new – Demyx often tried to distract him whenever he played. Sometimes he failed to get Zexion's attention away from the game and other times he had the other tossing the controller and eagerly returning his kisses and touches.

This time was different though – Demyx didn't plan to make the other stop playing, but he still intended to have some fun.

Demyx began biting the other's neck, making Zexion take a sharp inhale. He licked each spot he bit before sucking. That earned him a small whine from the other and he looked over, noticing that he was biting his lip to try and keep quiet. Any other circumstance he wouldn't bother, but because he was wearing his headset, their friend on the other side of the microphone, he refused to make a sound.

" _What's wrong? Did something happen?"_ Axel asked, having noticed the other's whine.

"Nothing," Zexion answered quickly, feeling himself blush at having been caught. "I just messed up is all."

The blonde behind him smirked again. If Axel heard that, then he was going to hear a lot more if Zexion wasn't more careful. Demyx felt a bit sorry for the redhead, but he pushed the feeling aside. Axel could handle it, probably even laugh about it tomorrow.

Gently biting the other's ear, he whispered, "You're gonna want to stay quiet, because I'm not gonna let you stop playing."

"What?" Zexion whispered back.

Demyx moved so he had a leg on either side of his boyfriend. Leaning back down he answered, "You play your game, and I'll play with you." He ran his hands down the others sides as he sat up, his hands coming to a stop on Zexion's hips. Before the other could protest, the blonde moved his hips and began to slowly grind against him.

Zexion gasped again, this time louder. One hand let go of the controller to cover his mouth, not even caring how it caused his character to fall off and drop him far from where he was supposed to be. He just hoped that Axel didn't noticed, and if he did, associated it with the fall. He groaned against his hand as Demyx continued, the blonde's movements already beginning to arouse him. The grinding suddenly stopped though, and Zexion looked over his shoulder, confused.

"Keep playing," the blonde instructed.

Removing the hand covering his mouth, Zexion picked the controller back up and began finding his way back. "I fell off," he answered the redhead's question of where the hell he went. He had managed to compose himself a bit when Demyx had stopped, but even with expecting the grinding to continue, he wasn't sure how long he could remain quiet.

As he found Axel where he was waiting for him, Zexion felt the blonde begin to tug his pants and underwear down. He wasn't sure what Demyx intended to do or how far they were going go, but he went along with it. Moving his hips and legs slightly, he helped the other remove the clothing with ease. He was able to focus on the game for a while since the blonde wasn't doing anything other than undress him. That focus was quickly ruined though as Demyx knelt down behind him, his hands spreading his cheeks and his tongue immediately going to tease his entrance.

He yelped in surprise, unable to stop the sound before it happened. He froze, feeling his face heat up. No way Axel didn't hear that.

" _What the hell was that?"_

"Nothing," Zexion answered, covering his mouth again to try and prevent his breathing from being heard over the microphone. He felt Demyx stop once again and watched as the blonde reached over, taking the microphone and moving it so it was no longer directly by the other's mouth. Zexion was thankful for that – though the chance of Axel hearing him still remained, he could probably now get away with a few quiet sounds. Maybe even talk to Demyx if he was quiet enough. The redhead also wouldn't hear his breathing whenever it picked up.

Zexion whined behind his hand as Demyx went back to teasing him before continuing the game. He had to bite his lip to stop a moan when the blonde's tongue just barely entered him. Now he was really thankful that the other moved the microphone, because now he wasn't able to control his breathing as much as before. He lost focus on the game as Demyx pushed his tongue in further, causing his character to die.

Glad that he no longer had to pay attention to the game, he rested his head against the bed, biting his hand to muffle a moan as Demyx spread his legs. One of the blonde's hands left his hip, moving between his legs to touch him. Zexion groaned, frustrated he had to hold back from calling his boyfriend's name. Demyx continued tonguing him as his hand began to play with him as well. The feeling was great, but overwhelming and Zexion used the pillow he had been leaning on to muffle yet another moan as well as the blonde's name.

He was suddenly startle by Axel who after many attempts had finally gotten his attention. Zexion looked at the screen and saw that the redhead had found his character, bringing him back into the game. Doing his best to ignore the blonde's teasing, he adjusted the microphone to reply. "Ah, sorry. I left to get a drink." That lie seemed to work and he moved the microphone away once more as they continued the level.

Demyx moved away to sit up. As he began to remove his own pants, Zexion looked back over his shoulder at him again, curious as to what he was doing. He quickly noticed the blonde undressing and his face flushed again at what he assumed the other had in mind. The blonde gave a smile and wink before the other turned back to the game. Now fully undressed, Demyx reached for the side table, opening the drawer and grabbing the lubricant.

He spread some on his fingers and gently pressed one against the other's entrance. He saw the other tense and gave him a moment to prepare himself – he knew that if he pushed in right away that Zexion wouldn't be able to quiet his moan in time to prevent Axel from hearing. Zexion whined, pushing back against the blonde's finger, but not enough to penetrate himself. Demyx took that as a sign he was ready and gently pushed the finger in.

Zexion let out a low moan, the sound quiet enough not to picked up by the microphone thanks to the pillow he now used to cover his mouth as he played. He continued letting out small moans into the pillow as Demyx continued fingering him, adding a second then a third finger. It was weird moaning into a pillow while being fingered by his boyfriend and having his friend talking in his ear, but Zexion was too aroused to care. The fingers felt too good to care and he was easily able to block the redhead out – he was mostly talking to himself as he played or cursing at the game, which wasn't new and Zexion was used to ignoring him. He couldn't allow himself to completely ignore Axel though, knowing if he did he could easily slip up and let out a moan loud enough for their friend to hear. He really didn't want that, so the thought of Axel listening lingered on his mind.

The blonde suddenly touched his prostate, causing him to let out a moan louder than before. Zexion had to bite into the pillow in an attempt to keep it down. He paused, listening to Axel, but the redhead showed no signs of having heard. He merely cursed as his character came close to dying then sighed with relief when he managed to not die. He watched as Axel's character used a first aid kit to heal, all the while very aware of Demyx removing his fingers. As he kept his attention on the game, not bothering to look back because he knew well what the blonde was surely doing, Zexion readied himself for what happened next.

After a short minute, he felt the tip of Demyx's length press against him. He whined, both eager and frustrated. It wasn't until now, when he had to remain quiet, that Zexion realized how vocal he normally was. Demyx never commented on it before and he briefly wondered why. Zexion hadn't even thought he was that vocal, but now he was desperate to let out a moan he didn't have to keep down. He couldn't though, not with Axel still there.

"Dem," he said, quiet enough for the microphone not to pick up but loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"Hm?" the blonde hummed as he pressed himself gently against the other. It wasn't enough to enter though, making Zexion groan in frustration – the sooner they did this, the better.

"Move." Though he wished he could be on his knees, Zexion knew Demyx kept him lying down so he could continue playing the game. He didn't care that much about the position though, all he cared about was his boyfriend moving things along. Thankfully the blonde listened, entering the other slowly until he was fully in. He was given the chance to adjust and Zexion took it to also pause his playing, closing his eyes and letting out a moan into the pillow. "Oh god," he breathed out.

"Ready?" Demyx asked and received a nod. With that, he began to pull out slowly, almost as slow as when he entered. Keeping the slow pace, he moved back in and repeated. He heard a whine from the other. "Finish the level and I'll move faster," he said, knowing all too well what his boyfriend wanted.

Zexion let out another frustrated groan before picking his controller back up and returning his attention to the screen. Luckily he played the game before and knew where to go and what to do, Axel on the other hand did not. He needed both their characters to get to the checkpoint though, unless Axel's died. Then he could finish it on his own. He was in no condition to go back to save the other. If he died then it was Axel's fault. Zexion would just consider it payback for killing him with that explosion earlier.

As he played, he ignored the redhead's questions of why he kept leaving him behind. When he reached the checkpoint he was asked where he was, but he didn't answer as he closed the door to the room he was in. The game kept going though and it would until Axel either got to the checkpoint as well or died. He ignored Axel's demand to go back and help him, setting the controller aside as he felt Demyx's hands on his hips tighten their hold.

With little warning, the blonde picked up his pace, earning a muffled moan. Now that he was no longer playing the game, Zexion moved his legs to prop himself on his knees. The new position gave Demyx better access, the blonde pressing in deeper with a thrust. Zexion called out the blonde's name, missing Axel's frustration as his character died and the game finished the level without him. He ignored the game as the next level was started, too distracted with pleasure to even realize it was still going. He didn't hear the redhead's questioning of if he was still there or not. Even if he did he wouldn't be able to answer without giving away what was happening.

"D-Dem, please, please go ha-" he started, but was cut off as a thrust harder than before ripped a loud moan out of his throat.

The blonde continued, his thrusts entering the other deep and hard. It had surprised Demyx, and sometimes still does, the first time the other begged the blonde to go harder. Zexion liking rough sex wasn't something the blonde expected when they began dating, but he wasn't complaining. Especially when it earned him the loud moans the other let out.

"Mm, yes," Zexion moaned against the pillow, thoroughly enjoying the blonde's tight grip on his hips and each hard thrust. He was unable to hold back more moans as Demyx practically pounded him, especially when one of the blonde's hands moved to wrap around his own hard length. He gasped and called the other's name again as Demyx began pumping his hand.

At this point Zexion had completely forgotten about Axel and the game – it didn't help that the redhead had become mostly quiet. The lack of the redhead's voice in his ear had made Zexion forget he was there. Forgetting that he had to be quiet, Zexion failed to muffle the moan he let out as the blonde hit his prostate again. He moaned freely as Demyx repeated the action, occasionally calling the blonde's name. He heard his own name fall from the blonde's lips before feeling him release. He followed close behind, moaning loudly.

When Demyx pulled out, Zexion rested his legs as he lied back down. He rested his head against the pillow as the blonde lied down next to him. It was mostly silent as they each took the time to catch their breath, the silence soon broken by a voice only Zexion could hear.

" _Oh my fucking god,"_ he heard Axel say and he froze, feeling himself blush. Had it been said after anything else, Zexion would hope that the redhead was just cursing at the game again, but now realizing what had happened, he was certain about what Axel was referring to. _"Are you having sex?"_ the redhead asked in disbelief and shock.

Zexion hid his face in the pillow. He didn't want to answer. He didn't have to either. Axel had his answer long before he asked the question.

" _Oh my fucking god,"_ the redhead repeated. _"Is that why you were messing up so much?"_

So it was noticeable, huh? Zexion had hoped his playing wasn't too bad to notice. He remained silent, the only sound he made was a whine of embarrassment into the pillow. He felt a hand on his back and turned to look at the blonde who was giving an apologetic look. Well, mostly apologetic. Zexion could easily tell the blonde was amused as well. He sent a glare at his boyfriend as he propped himself on his elbows. Adjusting the microphone, he told Axel, "I have to kill Demyx now. I'll talk to you later." He took off the headset, turning it off and tossing it aside.

"Hm, you love me too much to kill me," Demyx said with a smile.

"I'll punish you then," Zexion said as he got up, picking up his discarded clothes to put back on.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "Oh? What kind of punishment do you have in mind?"

"You can't play any of my games or have sex with me for two weeks," he answered. It was obvious that Demyx was suggesting a sexual punishment, and as tempting as that was, he didn't deserve that. Ignoring the blonde's complaints and apologies in attempt to change his mind, Zexion left the bedroom and went to the bathroom to take a shower, locking the door so the blonde wouldn't follow. He didn't plan on giving in no matter what Demyx tried in the next two weeks.

* * *

Axel sat in front of his TV, still in a bit of shock of what he just heard. Setting down his controller, he removed his headset and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh my god," he muttered to himself. He knew from past experience that Demyx had a habit of messing with Zexion whenever he was playing a game. Most of the time though Zexion was heard telling the blonde to stop, sometimes even threatening him if he messed him up.

The redhead had just assumed the other had left to do something after getting to the checkpoint and had yet to come back. He had gotten some ammo and a first aid kit before leaving the room, killing the zombies that were outside. He was checking out the area when he suddenly heard the other call out Demyx's name. Axel didn't really think too much about it – Zexion often did that as a sort of warning to the blonde. Assuming that the other was being bothered by his boyfriend again, he continued without question.

Then there was a moan, loud and clear, and he froze. The moan was shortly followed by another and he quickly realized what was happening. He felt his ears go hot as the moaning continued and he covered his mouth to quiet a gasp. He should have taken the headset off then and there, but for some reason he didn't. It was wrong, but he was sort of liking the sounds. He felt himself beginning to harden and he shut his eyes.

 _No Axel, you are not turned on by your best friend's boyfriend's moans,_ he told himself.

He then soon realized closing his eyes might not have been the best idea. One final and loud moan was heard and an image of his friend sprawled out on a bed flashed though his mind. It fell quiet and he said, "Oh my fucking god." It was more to himself and he hadn't really meant to say it, but the silence was already broken so he asked, "Are you having sex?"

It was a stupid question. Of course he was.

He repeated his first words before asking, "Is that why you were messing up so much?" He got nothing but silence in answer. He was beginning to wonder if Zexion could even hear him or not. After a short moment he finally got a reply. It was enough to confirm what happened and that the other could hear him.

Now that the other was gone, Axel quit the game and turned the console off. He sighed as he sat there. His friend's moans were still fresh in his mind and it didn't seem that his hardness was going away anytime soon. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he reached down with one hand, breathing out, "Oh god," as he wrapped his hand around himself. It was going to be really awkward the next time he saw Zexion, whenever that may be.

**Author's Note:**

> Axel causing explosions and fires in the game has nothing to do with his character. It's a kind of inside joke that happens to work really well with him. My sister and I play Left 4 Dead a lot and she explodes whatever she can and makes use of fire whenever possible. She killed me by once shooting a gas station, so that's where that came from.


End file.
